


Fantasy made real

by hanekoma



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Avengers
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanboy desire is fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy made real

**Author's Note:**

> I did a random number match up from my followers on tumblr and the match on this one ended up, well, Dick/Billy/smut.

Hot breath stroked Billy's stomach as he felt Dick trail down his body. His fingers tightened into Dick's hair as the man took his cock into his mouth, sucking slowly. The last thing he'd expected was to wind up on his back and under the wiles of the former Robin.

The lewd noises that escaped his mouth embarrassed him to the point of causing his cheeks to flush bright red. "You..." he tried out, but was cut off as Dick's tongue made a long stoke along his erection. He was completely at Dick's mercy and, at this moment, he certainly didn't mind one bit.

With each brush of Dick's tongue, he felt his senses beginning to dull while the pleasure took over everything. Nothing made sense anymore except the feelings coursing through his veins. It felt like his blood was about ready to boil over.

What surprised Billy the most was the amount of skill in Dick. After all, his wiles with women were common knowledge, but not so known were the affairs he must have had with at least one man. It was showing through quite strong now.

There was no chance Billy was going to be able to hold back much longer. It seemed Dick knew this and encouraged him on with a soft hum around his cock in combination with sucking harder. At this, he came in Dick's mouth, unable to properly warn him.

He fell back against the bed, panting heavy as his mind was reeling. As he licked his parched lips, he saw Dick shifting to grab something off the nightstand. That smile was unmistakable. "We've only just begun our fun."


End file.
